Please Stay
by flamesfromheaven
Summary: Rate just in case. r&r please.flames are accepted.first fanfic, Robin and Star find their feelings for each other,but will they be too late? includes scenes with Slade. StarRob RavBB. CH. 5 FIXED SO IT MAKES SENSE!READ!
1. chapter 1

The full moon shone intensely into the dark and lonely room. A lone young man sits at his desk, typing away madly in the still silence, eyes pasted onto the computer screen. The boy known as Robin sighs and leans back into his chair, his eyes blurring from staring at the screen for so long. He rubs his tired eyes and quickly glances at the bright red numbers on his digital clock. _3:45 A.M._ stared back the clock, almost menacingly.

_I really should get some sleep,_ he thought to himself. But first he got up and snapped many bones while bending his back. Very quietly, Robin walked to his door and out towards the kitchen.

The suffocating silence engulfed him while he swiftly grabbed a glass of water and headed out to do his nightly routine. Door by door, Robin stopped and listened to his team mates sleeping to make sure they were all there and well. At Cyborg's door, he heard many mechanic noises such as beeps or drones. It was hard for Robin to believe that in just a couple of hours, his metal friend would be yelling at the top of his lungs for some real meat to be cooked.

Next he walked to the room where Cyborg's tofu problems would begin. Pressing his ear to the door, Robin could hear Beast Boy murmuring in his sleep saying, "One at a time girls, one at a time."

_That perverted little child, _thought Robin, while walking onto Raven's room. Carefully, almost like he was scared the door may devour him, Robin stepped close to the entrance to hear Raven whispering in her sleep, "Azareth Metrion Zenthos….." over and over. Convinced that she was ok, Robin continued on to his favorite place to be, Starfire's room.

Robin sighed at the very thought of the beautiful alien girl from Tamaran. So innocent and naïve she was, but Robin had many deep feelings for her. Every night when Robin slept, if he did, he would have dreams full of Starfire. Some with them on the beach or in the park, or some with them just sitting there together, Robin didn't care, they were all wonderful dreams to him. At the very thought of her, his cheeks flushed slightly and his heart skipped a light beat. He found it hard to concentrate sometimes when she was around, especially because he knew he could never have her. Safety was one of the first things that Robin took care of when he was elected the Teen Titan's leader. He knew that if he were ever to show or tell of his true feelings for Starfire, her life would be in danger. A villain could easily use her life as a pawn in a game of wits and freedom. Knowing this, Robin always feared of his archenemy, Slade, to use her against him, and he would never dream of making that choice.

Robin again sighed at the thought of one kiss from her, but realized that he was standing outside her door. He silently pressed an ear up to the entrance and heard Starfire softly moan and toss back and forth slowly. Deciding to check on her, Robin punched in the code to open her door and quietly entered after the swoosh.

Robin, like a ghost, paced over to Star's bed and looked down at his sleeping angel. Her red hair was tossed around her face, her forehead scrunched up in a fearful expression, and her arms were wrapped around her tightly, as if she were cold. Robin smiled and kneeled down to gently pull up the covers to Starfire's neck, brushing his fingers softly against her warm skin. He blushed at the contact when he felt the electricity and warmness rush through his fingertips. After a while of staring, he decided that it was time to get some sleep himself, but first there was one more thing he had to do. Slowly, Robin lend forward and gently brushed his lips against Star's forehead, immediately making her calm. No more did she look frightened or moan or toss to the side, she simply smiled in her sleep at the contact. Robin smiled at this and got up from his knees and left as quietly as he had entered, leaving a still sleeping Starfire to murmur to herself, "I love you Robin…"


	2. chapter 2

Clear and bright sunlight spilled joyfully into the alien's room. Starfire opened her charming green eyes and smiled at the sun. _What a glorious new day,_ she thought as she stretched out of bed. Starfire quickly brushed her hair to make it look beautiful and extra shiny for a special person and smiled at her reflection before striding out of her room.

Starfire entered the room and praised everyone a good morning while the usual happened. Cyborg was fighting with Beast Boy, Raven was trying to block out the fighting with her reading, and Robin, Starfire guessed, was in the training room. She smiled at the usualness of the scene and sat at the kitchen counter to have some of what Star called, "Earthly goodness," aka. Waffles.

"Will you two_ please _shut up so I can read." Muttered Raven on the sofa. Cyborg and Beast Boy just ignored her and kept on fighting about breakfast. Seeing this, Raven glared at them, "Immature little children," she stated and enveloped the two boys with her dark magic and moved them over to their game station. They both looked surprised at Raven.

"Dude, you actually want us to play?" asked a shocked Beast Boy.

"If it'll make you two stay still and shut up about nutrients and tofu, yeah." Raven went back to silently reading her book.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy like they were in heaven and gave him a triumphant high five.

"Boyeah! It's butt kickin' time! You're going down little man!" cried Cyborg with excitement.

Starfire finished her waffles and milk and decided to go see how a special someone was. While walking down the hallway, Starfire decided it would be fun to play with Robin's mind a little. She got an evil smile on her face and started to float instead of walk to the training room.

Robin meanwhile, heard someone approach the training room as he was literally beating the stuffing out of the punch bag. Hearing the training room door open with a swoosh Robin kept punching the bag, waiting for someone to address him. When no one did, he turned around and saw no one was at the door and quickly looked outside and in the hall ways, but they were empty. Robin scratched his head and stepped back into the training room cautiously, then after a while, went back to punching the bag. Starfire giggled at his confusion and silently floated to a new location in the room. Robin, pretending like he didn't hear the angelic laugh, smiled sneakily and kept punching like nothing happened. Suspecting that he didn't hear her, Starfire proceeded with her devious plan and floated up behind Robin and was about to tap him on the shoulder and then fly up like she was a ghost.

Little did she know, Robin could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck. Robin turned around and caught starfire playfully around the waist and dipped her in a tango position and smiled flirtingly, "You didn't actually think you could get by me that easily did you?"

Starfire smiled with all her white teeth shining and giggled, "Sorry friend Robin, I just had to try." She answered innocently, oblivious to how close Robin was. Robin, on the other hand, noticed everything. How their bodies molded together perfectly together in this position, how Starfire's warm skin could be felt though his uniform, and how his face was directly over her's by inches.

Robin actually though about dipping his head low and sweeping her lips with a kiss but instead slowly lifted Starfire up to her feet and smiled, "Maybe next time," she said out loud. Robin looked shocked,_ since when can she read minds?_ Starfire, seeing his shocked expression, looked confused and stated, "Maybe next time I can sneak up on you without you knowing?"

Robin looked relieved and was about to say something when the titan alarm rang throughout the tower. Robin looked at Starfire and said, "Come on Star, better see what's up." And so they left the training room, unknowing of the camera in the corner of the room, watching their every move.


	3. chapter 3

All five titans quickly assembled to the main room where a monstrous map of the city lay out with a blinking red dot located at the city science lab. Robin, taking his role as leader immediately, typed on the main computer to see what the problem was.

Suddenly his face hardened, his fists clenched, and his eyes turned into mirrors of hate, though all he had to say was a single word for the titans to run and do their job.

"….Slade." he muttered harshly under his breath.

Cyborg looked shocked, Beast Boy dumbfounded, Starfire fearful, and Raven skeptical.

"So this is the real _real_ Slade? Not some stupid trick in our heads to make us think that Slade is back, and monkeys will soon rule the world, and Martians like meat, and…and…"

"Beast boy…shut up, you're hurting me with your stupidity." muttered Raven as she glared at the child like Beast Boy.

Robin turned away from the map and looked at his teammates, his friends. "I'm afraid it's really him and not some allusion, not some dream in our bodies. He seems to be stealing something from the Jump Science Laboratory, so lets go try and stop him before he gets away." he paused for a moment and looked at Starfire with a sideways smile, "Let's give 'em hell today." All the titans smiled and got their game faces on. "Let's do this."

JUMP SCIENCE LAB

A dark sinister figure waits in the darkness for his prize, a miniature bomb ticking away madly. One menacing eye watches the seconds drop and then holds deathly still as fire and explosion debris rushes past him. The villain smiles under his mask as the roar of heat sweeps through his ears and into his veins. Calmly and quietly, the man walks past the damaged safe door and approaches the last capsule to his trophy.

"This is the key all of my problems, this is the key to my greatest victory, this is the key to destroy Robin…" cackled the black and orange masked man.

He then rests his hand on the surface of the capsule, melting away the thick casing till one silver and thin bottle is revealed. The mad man carefully lifts the bottle out and turns around to leave when a birdarang barely misses his head and hits the wall beside him. Not even having to turn his head, he knew who it was.

"Hello Robin, it's good to see you."

"Knock it off Slade, hand over the bottle." replied a calm Robin.

"Oh but Robin, this isn't the only thing I'm going to steal tonight." stated the cold hearted villain.

The five titans looked around the lab quickly to try and swipe the next most valuable item before Slade could. Before they could move, however, Slade pressed a button on his armor and the teens were surrounded by robots.

"Remember, go after the one I want alive." Whispered Slade to his robots, and with that, every titan fought with what they had.

Robin whipped out his bostaff and tripped robot after robot before jumping off of them like stones and making his way towards Slade. Raven muttered her three dark but memorable words and lifted colorful test tubes full of dangerous chemicals and smashed them against numerous robots, melting their armor and computer chips to the floor. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and pounced viciously on the androids and ripped out their inner parts with his strong teeth. When that started to wear off, he morphed into a powerful gorilla and tore the arms and legs off one robot at a time. Next, Cyborg used his blue sonic canon to blast many of the robots away, but they managed to tackle him and hold him down when suddenly a wave of electric green knocked them all off. Cyborg looked up and Starfire and gave her a thumbs up before shouting and pointing behind her, "Star, look out!"

Starfire turned with her eyes lit up and her hands clenched in green fists when a body slammed into her and dragged her off the floor and to her wobbly feet. She found it hard to breathe when a sharp and cold metal object was held against her neck. Robin froze; panting from the fight he had with Slade and shocked with what was happening to the one he cared about.

"None of you pesky children move, you'll see your precious _Starfire_ again dear Robin. And don't worry, she will be alive. But the next time you see her, you will have to make a very hard decision. I've installed cameras in your tower, I've seen everything. Starfire will not be harmed while she's in captivity unless you try to save her. For now you need to rest up, for tomorrow night at the warehouse at 8:00 is when we play."

Slade then vanished with all his robots, and Starfire looked directly at Robin, with fear in her eyes, and reached out towards him with a slight scream slipping from her lips. Robin, unable to move from fear that Slade would harm her, mouthed to her, "I'll come for you…" right before her fear filled eyes vanished.


	4. chapter 4

Darkness was all she could see, pain was all she could feel. The cold damp dungeon stone under her legs stung her skin wherever it touched. Starfire held her knees up to her chest and shivered from the loneliness that spread through her veins like poision. She knew that she couldn't last long without the sun, without her friends, or mainly without Robin.

Starfire looked at her surroundings once again and frowned with fearful doubt tugging at the corners of her lips. She had already attempted to escape by starbolting every wall, door, or window she could find, but was too weak to budge a stone.

Starfire winced at the memory of Slade and how he launched the filthy shot into her left arm saying wickedly into her ear, "Now we can't have our little princess getting away now can we?" She had felt his sour breath upon her neck and cringed with the jagged pain in her arm. The shot had weakened Starfire's powers and knocked her out for hours and had woken up only minutes ago. Starfire didn't even know what time it was let alone what day, the window in her cell only showed her rain.

She looked softly at the bruise on her left arm, touching it gently as though to heal it, but nothing happened. Now bored, Starfire tilted her head up toward the ceiling and fell asleep; pretending Robin was there beside her.

"Will you please stay friend Robin? At least till a fall asleep…"

AT TITANS TOWER

"I can't believe I let this happen! If only I could hold Slade down in a fight she would be here and safe and…"

"Robin chill, tonight we're gonna get her back, don't worry about it!" said Cyborg, obviously worried about two of his teammates.

"But dude, didn't you hear him? Robin has to make a really hard choice! Wonder if the other choice is a sweet mopehead…" pondered Beast Boy out loud while getting an annoyed glare from Raven.

"Why the hell would Slade give Robin one of those dinky things when he has the R-Cycle?"

"……gas mileage?" guessed the clueless Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head with her dark powers. "Idiot." She garbled.

"Whatever it is, we have to have a plan, to no matter what, catch Slade and put him where he belongs. No matter what gets in our way, that mad man has to be put in jail once and for all, we have to stop him this time; it may be our last chance!" and with that, Robin turned on his friends and walked towards the training room.

"You know where to find me if he calls." Muttered Robin before the doors swooshed shut behind him. The titans all looked at each other doubtfully, knowing who 'He' was.

Instead of going to the training room like he said, Robin took an extra turn down the corridors and up to Starfire's room. He smiled at just the sight of her room, remembering how he always checked on her every night before he slept.

The night before, however, was quite unpleasant when no one was there to soothe or kiss goodnight. But then again, Robin did not sleep last night. Instead, he typed furiously on his computer for hours, trying to find what Slade was up to, but no luck prevailed.

But now he stood in front of her deathly silent room, wondering if she was ok at that every moment. Robin silently punched in the code to her door and as soon as the entrance swooshed opened, her scent spilled into his senses and preserved themselves in his head for his dreams. He closed his eyes and lost himself, hoping that when he opened his eyes, Starfire, _his_ Star, would be on the bed and safe, as if nothing happened. But then Robin came back to reality and slowly unbolted his eyelids to find a cold and empty bed.

He stepped into the room and looked around. The walls were, of course, painted pink with matching pink curtains and a fluffy pink carpet to line the room. Stuffed animals were littered all over her bed sheets and pictures stood on her bedside table. Robin smiled as he picked up a picture of the team at the carnival before Starfire's sister arrived. They were all in front of a game stand with colorful balloons and darts in the background. Cyborg and Beast Boy were both flexing their "muscles", Raven was pictured rolling her eyes at them sarcastically, and Robin and Starfire were both holding their stomachs with laughter. Robin dusted off the picture before putting it back to where he found it.

The next picture was one of Robin's favorites because it was of only him and his Star. The picture was taken on a sunny day in the park when they were out on a picnic. Robin was smiling with a half eaten hotdog in his hand, complete with ketchup on the side of his mouth. Beast boy had tried to get him to eat a tofudog, but Robin easily refused. Starfire was smiling joyfully beside him with a bottle of mustard in her hand, complete with mustard on her lips and fingertips. Robin truly loved this picture of pure happiness and thought to himself, _she will be back here by tomorrow, and we will be in more happy pictures just like this. Many more pictures like this one in the future will be made. _

He missed his girl so much; he wanted to hold her for hour's right then. He wanted to run his fingers through her silky red hair and whisper into her ear that everything would be ok.

Robin looked around the room and then down at the picture still in his shaking hands. The thought of Slade with pure anger and frustration as he put the picture back on the table.

"This mad man _will_ pay. I _will_ stop this madness tonight. I _will _finally catch him and put him in jail. I _will_ give him what he deserves…no matter what the cost."

And with that, a dark and cold hearted Robin stomped out of the room and stormed off toward the training room.

"No matter what the cost."


	5. chapter 5

Thank you everyone for your positive and helpful reviews. I check my email at least 4 times a day just to see them, I love them that much! So without further delay…..CHAPTER FIVE!

Robin looked out over the glassy and still ocean towards the sunset. _Star loves the sunset, _thought Robin sadly as the orange flameful colors engulfed everything it touched, including Robin's heart. It warmed him through his bones and veins to see something so beautiful. It's the same thing he felt whenever he saw Starfire.

Robin turned around slowly to meet the gazes of the other three titans, and nodded to each sympathetic stare. "It's almost time to go, everyone ready?"

"Meditated all day for extra power in my magic." stated Raven.

"Charged up my battery to 110 man, nothing can stop me tonight." confirmed Cyborg.

"Dude, I've been practicing different animals all day, even that alien creature from Tamaran!" said an excited Beast Boy.

Robin nodded to each reply with satisfaction and turned back to the windows. Without looking at his team, Robin said, "Remember, no matter what happens or what the cost, Slade is walking out of there in our custody, understand?" The titans nodded in unison.

Robin continued to stare out of the window, a red glow plagued the horizon and waves began to dance in the ocean. "It's time." He declared. And with that, Raven melted into a dark shadow and soared through the ceiling and into the ink black sky. Beast Boy sprinted outside and morphed into a hawk and took flight with Raven. Cyborg ran to his T-car and roared the engine before racing out of sight. And lastly, Robin grabbed his helmet and jabbed it onto his head after straddling the R-cycle. He started the engine and revved it up before taking off to the warehouse, silently whispering into the wind, "No matter what, you will pay."

WAREHOUSE

Starfire's eyes opened weakly as she felt pain again, but in a different place. "Rise and shine little princess." said a chilling voice that made her shiver. Starfire looked into the masked face and wanted to scream and hit the villain, but found that her hands were tied behind her back and that her mouth was gagged shut. She wiggled and squirmed all she could, but was still weak. She looked down at a new bruise on her right arm and looked curiously at Slade. "Sorry dear child, but we couldn't have the first shot wearing off now could we?" he replied as he wrapped his armored arms around her and carried her out of the dungeon and into the warehouse. Starfire cringed and flinched at the touch of Slade and prayed that he would walk faster so she could get out of his grip sooner. Slade carried her to what looked like a glass tube and dropped her carelessly inside and sealed up the hatch. He then attached a gray hose to the top of the tube and walked towards a safe. He dialed in a number and reached inside to pull out a thin silver bottle. Starfire gasped, for it was the bottle that Slade had stolen from the science lab. Slade smiled under his mask and pressed a button on his armor. Starfire was suddenly lifted into the air and hidden in the ceiling while Slade walked into the darkness of the shadows. He then looked at his watch which read 7:57 P.M. and said out loud, "Any minute now…"

The four titans burst into the warehouse, dust and debris settling to the ground. Cyborg stood with his canon, Beast Boy as a Trex, Raven shifting up from the floor, and Robin with his bostaff. They all took in their surroundings and looked for their two main targets.

Slade moved into the light silently and applauded the titans, "Great entrance titans, very well done. But now lets us take a break from the dramatic entrance and look at tonight's agenda."

Robin glared at the man he hated most in his life; the man who killed innocent people and hurt his friends, and most of all, his Star. "Talk." Robin demanded. But before anyone could move, all the titans were disarmed. Cyborg was shocked by a robot and fell to the ground with no battery life. Raven was incased in a dome of solid steel that tightened around her so she couldn't move. Beast Boy was chained to a metal leash that grew with every animal he turned into, no matter how hard he tried to break free.

But Robin was left alone, standing unflinchingly to his surroundings, only focusing on one thing, Slade. Robin glared with hate at him but gave him a stare that said to continue.

"As I said before, tonight you have a very important decision to make."

"And as I said before, I'm going to take you down no matter what."

"Your choices." said Slade as he pushed a button on his armor. A glass like tube lowered smoothly down from the ceiling with an object in it. Robin gasped when he saw it was Starfire on her knees with her hands tied behind her back and a gag over her mouth. He eyes were wide and frightened, dark circles could be seen under them. She looked around frantically for a way to get out but then spotted Robin and calmed down noticeably. _Friend Robin will not abandon me, _she thought to herself.

Robin looked confusingly from Starfire to Slade. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Simple Robin, I am going to count to three and then I am going to run away, you have to catch me. However at the same time, the tube that Starfire is in will rapidly fill up with water till it reaches the top. You see your choice don't you? Catch me and turn me in, or save Starfire. It's just that simple." snickered Slade.

"One."

"Is it just water in the tube?"

"Two."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"…Three…" and with that, Slade began to run. Robin looked at Starfire and her eyes widened in shock when the liquid began to spill onto her head. _Hold on Star, I'll be right back._ Robin ran towards Slade and fought with all he had. His bostaff made contact with Slade's armor in several places, but Slade got the best of him and knocked him to the ground. Robin quickly spun on the ground and tripped Slade to the floor. He took this to his advantage and began to run towards Starfire when Slade's hand shot out and grabbed him by the foot.

Meanwhile in the tube, Starfire had managed to untie her hands and wipe the gag off her mouth. She stood up on her weak legs and tried to break the glass with her bare hands, but her alien strength was gone for the moment. The liquid in the tube rose to her knees as she started to panic. She watched the fight, horrified as Robin and Slade fought hand to hand and cheered when Robin tripped Slade. She was saddened however about the fact that Robin chose not to save her. Did he not feel the same way about her the way she felt about him? He heart sank at the thought of the possibility and when she saw that Slade had Robin by the ankle.

The water arrived to her waist when Robin stole a quick glance up toward Starfire. He then continued to fight with all he had. _This is for Starfire,_ he thought as he reached into his belt for the closest weapon. His hand shot out from his waist as he threw a freeze bomb at Slade's feet. Caught off guard, Slade fell to the ground.

The water was now up to Starfire's shoulders and her air supply was shortening. She held on to the glass around her, trying to make a crack big enough for air to seep in, but with no luck. She looked down at Robin and saw that he had Slade down and would soon be coming to her aid.

About to secure Slade down for good, Robin quickly looked around for something to stabilize him while he saved Star. Little did he know, Slade was inching his way out of his cage and suddenly grabbed Robin and held him in an almost impossible position to get out of.

"I'm going to make you watch your precious Starfire die dear Robin. I want you to watch her suffer as she tries to breathe water. Most of all, I want you to suffer."

Robin craned his neck upward and saw that Starfire was running out of time, and there was nothing he could do.

Starfire looked down at Robin,_ he is not going to save me,_ she thought sadly. She took one last gulp of air and prayed that Robin would get free, but as she waited, her head and lungs began to ach and long for air. _Where are you Robin? _she thought. And that's when everything went black…

Robin screamed her name and struggled for what seemed like forever when a burst of black energy broke the glass tube. As soon as that happened, dark power surrounded Slade and held him down.

"Robin, catch her!" screamed Raven as Starfire began falling towards the ground.

Robin quickly got to his feet and lunged for his target, catching her in just the right moment. Because of the force of the fall, the sopping wet Starfire coughed up water and began to breath. She stared weakly at Robin as he pushed her wet hair out of her face. Her face was wet, but Robin could tell she was crying. And right before she blacked out, she whispered faintly, "Where were you Robin? why didn't you save me?"


	6. chapter 6

The moon shone strongly among the abandoned warehouse. Flashing blue and read lights splattered against every touchable surface. A pack of armored police walked out, all surrounding a mysterious villain. The crime scene investigators took many photographs and samples to show in the news. One even took a sample of the water that was in the tube.

"I found this puddle on the floor. Our investigators will take it down town and see if there's anything to find." said a male investigator.

"Right, thanks. Could you leave out that one of our team members got hurt in this? I wouldn't want the citizens to over worry." replied Cyborg.

The man nodded his head respectfully and left with the sample. Cyborg walked over to Robin who still held the knocked out Starfire safely in his arms. He put his hand gently on Robin's shoulder for comfort.

"Hey man, it's time to go. We've all had a rough day and Star should get to bed immediately."

Robin nodded his head and picked up Starfire around the waist and silently walked off toward the R-cycle. He slid onto the bike and gently strapped Starfire in front of him. He snaked one arm around her waist and one on the bike and drove off to the tower. _This is my entire fault. I'm the reason why she's hurt. I'm the reason why she almost died._ Thought Robin the whole ride home. _Star could have died tonight, and she would have never known how a truly feel about her._

Cyborg reached the house first and found all the hidden cameras in the tower and shut them down. He disposed of the film without watching it first because he knew if it had Robin showing affection for Starfire on it, he didn't want to see it. He smiled at the thought;_ I always knew they'd get together._

Raven and Beast Boy arrived next, both exhausted from the fight and flight home. Beast Boy plopped down on the couch and Raven sat down to meditate so her powers could be revived. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, always wondering what it would be like. Making sure Cyborg wasn't in the room; Beast Boy got up and walked over to Raven.

"Can I meditate with you?" he asked politely. Raven curiously opened one eye and muttered, "Sure." Beast Boy sat down and crossed his legs and started to say the words with her.

"Abanath meateor zuesos." chanted Beast Boy. Raven raised an eyebrow but decided not to correct him and let him look stupid.

Robin walked inside carrying Starfire tightly in his arms while walking towards the bathroom. He laid her down beside tub and drew hot water with bubbles, her favorite. Robin had been told back at the crime scene that she should wake up in an hour. He pulled off her boots one by one and started to get a little antsy about the rest of her clothes. He shrugged and took off her neck collar to find a beautiful long and strong neck. Her skin glowed and tingled under his fingers, electricity spread through his body.

Starfire's eyes slowly fluttered open and it took her some time to focus. She looked through her blurry eyes to make out a figure above her. "Friend Robin?" she mumbled.

"Yeah Star, it's me. I'm right here. I've got a hot bath for you all ready. All you have to do is get undressed and hop in." said Robin softly.

Starfire's voice cracked, "Where did you go Robin? I was waiting for you." Warm tears slid down her angelic face and it killed Robin to watch.

"Starfire I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…"

"You do not have to explain such things. I know how obsessed you can be with this Slade, but I did not expect you to pick me…but I was praying that you would." Starfire lowered her head and removed her armband and one of her sleeves. Robin took the hint and slowly got to his feet and closed the door behind him. He pressed an ear to the door and just as he suspected, he heard a faint moan and then nothing. Robin opened the door and slightly closed his eyes. He picked up Starfire's naked body and lowered her into the hot water. He took off his gloves and grabbed a near by rag and began to wash her delicate face. He then proceeded to wash other parts of her body, but left other places for her to clean. Robin drained the water and wrapped her in a thick fluffy pink towel and carried her to his room. He wanted to keep an eye on her while she was sleeping and know that she was ok. He laid her down tenderly onto his bed and looked around the room for something she could wear. He found an oversized shirt and unrolled the towel from around her body. He Starfire up against the headboard and slipped the shirt on over her head. He tucked her in gently and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you." He whispered. He then stroked her face and went to her computer. Starfire silently whispered when Robin was out of earshot, "Where were you Robin? I love you."


	7. chapter 7

Starfire awoke hearing the sound of vigorous typing. Forgetting where she was, she quickly leapt up into the air with bright eyes and flaming green fists, ready to conquer any evil. But when she saw Robin at the computer with a concerned look on his face, she lowered her fists and floated down to the ground. Because of the energy it took to power up her starbolts, Starfire fell to the ground, weak from the battle beforehand. Robin saw this and got up from his chair and carefully wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist and set her back down onto the bed. She looked down at her hands awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Robin, feeling the same, cleared his throat and began to say what he needed to say.

"Look, Star, about tonight…I wasn't thinking, I just wanted Slade to be caught so bad…" began Robin.

"And thanks to you friend Robin, that bad man is now behind bars." stated Starfire.

"Yeah he is, but I don't really care about that right now."

Starfire looked at Robin a little shocked as he held her small hand in his. "Right now, all I care about is you. I was so worried about you when you were taken by Slade; I never stopped planning how to get you back. For the first time in my life, I was scared, no; terrified that I would lose someone who's very important to me, again. Starfire, you have to believe that if you got hurt tonight, my mind would have gone crazy, not even Raven could fix it after all I would suffer at your loss. I would have died if I lost you. You're the one person I really care about. You're the person I fight for; you're the person a try for; you're the person I live for. And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way about me, but Starfire…I love you…"

Starfire looked at Robin with big and wide eyes, just waiting for her heart to slow down from the rapid pace it was at. She breathed in deeply, trying to think of something to say back to tell him how she felt, but no words could describe her feeling. Taking this the wrong way, Robin wore an expression of heartache and gently pulled his hand away from hers and started towards the computer. But before he could sit back down, Starfire took him in a loving embrace, not one of her bone crushing hugs, but a real affectionate embrace.

Starfire whispered into Robin's ear, her breath tickling the hairs on his neck as she said the words he'd been longing to hear, "I love you too Robin…"

And with that, Robin did the one thing he dreamed of every night. He softly trailed one finger up her neck and to her chin, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip. He looked straight down at her lips and then into her eyes. His other arm slithered down her arm and wrapped around her waist, pulling her right up against his chest. He then closed his eyes and tilted his head downward until his mouth gently closed over hers.

At first, Starfire was too nervous to do anything, but followed Robin's example and closed her eyes as well. When his lips closed over hers, she was slightly shocked and parted her lips. Robin took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and taste the rim of her bottom lip. Starfire sighed into Robin's mouth, not meaning to let the pleasure of the contact be shown. Robin moaned back into her and wrapped both arms around her waist to pull her even closer as Starfire slung her arms around Robin's neck.

Just as the kiss was deepening and Robin's fingers were trailing up her spine, Starfire got weak in the knees and slumped forward slightly. Robin, caught her swiftly and set her down on the bed.

"I guess I am not fully well yet." She said, slightly embarrassed at all that just occurred.

Robin smiled and whispered in her ear, "Or maybe you just swooned over that amazing kiss you just gave me."

Starfire blushed a deep red and Robin slid into the bed next to her. She immediately snuggled up to his warmth laid her head onto his chest. He smiled at her innocence and swung an arm around her.

"Night night Robin. Shall you have sweet dreams?"

Robin smiled, "The sweetest dreams I'll ever have is if I wake up right now."


	8. chapter 8

Robin awoke with a warm and soft bundle in his arms. He smiled widely and snuggled his face into a mass of silky red hair, breathing in her summer sent. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and nudged his face between her chin and neck. Robin slowly opened his eyes and sighed with relief, _it wasn't a dream_.

Robin kissed his angel softly on the cheek as she opened her eyes. Starfire looked at Robin and smiled innocently in his arms. "Good morning Robin, did you sleep well?"

"Best night of sleep I've ever had." He replied as he looked at the clock. "9:30, we better get up and get some breakfast."

Starfire nodded lazily and got up from the bed reluctantly. Robin saw this and decided to play with her before breakfast.

"Uh oh…" said Robin.

"What?"

"Quick-close your eyes!" he said.

Starfire looked confused, "What? What about my…"

"Don't talk, just hurry and close your eyes! There's something…"

"Something what?"

"Something on your eyelashes…" Robin whispered as he strode up to her face.

"Something…oh, no…I knew it…oh….there it is." He whispered.

Starfire stood straight still as she felt the slightest pressure on her eyelid, she held her breath.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"A kiss."

Starfire grinned and opened her eyes, "Why you mischievous little…" but before she could finish, Robin playfully kissed her on the lips, smiled, and ran for his life.

MAIN ROOM

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFUUUUUUU!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Raven smirked as she sat down calmly with her book while Cyborg and Beast Boy were showered with shreds of meat and tofu, all cooked from her powers.

"Now eat and shut up." She said before sticking her head into her new book. Cyborg and Beast Boy both smiled victoriously and dug into their cooked breakfast. "See? I _told_ you my plan would work!" whispered Beast boy to his partner in crime. Cyborg nodded his head happily and smiled.

Robin entered the room panting with a giggling Starfire behind him. "OK Star, you won this time." He said with a smile. Starfire clapped her hands with glee and jumped up and down joyfully.

"Been training early Robin?" asked Cyborg, oblivious to what Robin and Starfie did the night before.

Robin sent Starfire a quick and sly wink, "Yep, sure did. So what did you cook for breakfast?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Why don't you ask Raven? She cooked meat and tofu for both of us."

Raven's eyes snapped open at the comment and slowly turned to face Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he screamed, like a little girl mind you, "She knows! Run for your life Cyborg!"

"Why should I run? It was your idea…"

"Beast Boy, I'll give you to the count of ten…One"

"You're kidding right?"

"Two"

"See ya later guys!" Beast Boy said as he flew out of the room.

"TEN!" Raven screeched, sinking into the walks of the tower. Beast Boy could be heard screaming in a different room moments later. "No, no…anything but that…noooooo! I liked that shirt, it made me look hot! The ladies loved it! OW! What was that for?"

Robin rolled his eyes as he washed dishes and Starfire set up both of their plates. She made sure to put extra syrup on Robin's waffles as well as a plump strawberry. Robin saw this and looked around to make sure Cyborg wasn't looking. He silently walked up behind Starfire and kissed her on the cheek and licked a smug of syrup off of his finger. "Mmm, tasty." He gave her a furtive wink and went back to his dishes. Starfire blushed and handed Robin his plate when he was done with his chore.

After breakfast, Beast Boy, with a pitiful cast on his arm from Raven, and Cyborg sat down to play brain-melting video games. Raven and Starfire had gone to the "Mall of Shopping," as Starfire called it, so Robin was all alone._ I need to do something important anyways,_ he thought to himself as he walked towards the hall.

Robin entered his room and swiftly turned on his high-tech computer and typed quickly into a security camera where Slade was being held captive. He glared at the lone figure, pacing in his cell like a caged wild animal. Robin smiled; knowing he was locked up made him feel safe and secure, and better that Starfire was safe.

Slade looked up into the camera suspiciously and glared into the lens with his one eye. _There's no way…_thought Robin to himself.

"You can't see me. There's no way…"

"I can hear you too Robin." stated Slade matter-of-factly.

Robin jumped away from his computer. "But…but how?"

"I figured sooner or later you would want to talk with me, if ever you get lonely. So I made a special camera device just for you, it activates when you watch me, or when I watch you from your computer…"

"Then I'm just going to have to destroy this comp…"

"You haven't gotten the results back yet, have you?" Slade asked calmly, right before Robin was going to pull the computer plug. His hand froze on the outlet as he looked up.

"What results?" he asked carefully.

"Of the liquid from the tube that Starfire was put in."

"It was just water." said Robin plainly.

Slade simply stared at Robin, not blinking for a second, not making one sound. Robin's eyes widened. "The thin silver bottle from the science lab…"

Slade smiled under his mask and then calmly turned his back on the camera. "I can't wait to watch you suffer…it's doing to destroy you; the one thing that can…"

"WHAT WAS IN THAT BOTTLE?" screamed Robin into his computer.

"Patients Robin, you will find out soon enough….camera off" commanded Slade.

Robin's screen went blank and he simply stared at it for moments before he snapped out of his trance and ran towards the main room of the tower.


	9. chapter 9

Thank you all for those sweet and inspiring reviews! But don't worry; this fan fic isn't over yet! So without further a due (sp?), I give you….CHAPTER 9!

Starfire looked at her reflection curiously, wondering whether or not she liked the yellow tank top or the blue halter. She looked from one to the other, her eyes shifting back and forth like a felix the cat clock. Starfire smiled over towards Raven who was grazing among the belt section.

"Friend Raven, which do you think is worthy of…"

"Blue." Raven stated simply.

Starfire smiled, "Is yellow too bright?"

Raven shaded her eyes from the 'evil' bright color, "Waaaaay too bright Star."

Starfire nodded her head and grabbed the blue halter top while fumbling through her purse for her wallet. While looking for spare change, Starfire dropped the cloth accidentally and bent over to pick it up. Suddenly, a painful moan escaped from her lips and she straightened her back and rubbed her spine, trying to find the soar spot. Raven saw this and picked up the clothing for her.

"You're probably still hurt from that fall out of the tube." said Raven while she put the halter on the counter.

Starfire winced but gave a weak smile, "That must be it friend Raven, I am sure it will go away soon."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Starfire looked down at her communicator and raised an eyebrow at Raven as she flipped it open.

"Starfire and Raven, report back to the tower right away. We've got…um…some bad news." Robin said with a worried face.

"What is wrong friend Robin? What seems to be the trouble?" asked Starfire gently, wishing it wasn't Slade again.

"Um….just get here as fast as you can…please?" Robin asked almost nervously.

"We're on our way." Raven said him a calm voice.

Robin closed his communicator and sighed,_ how could I be so stupid? How did I not see this coming?_ He asked himself. Robin turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy with a frown, they all looked worried and down.

"How… how are you going to tell her?" asked Beast Boy, his ears drooped down and back.

Robin looked down, "I have no idea…how do you tell someone…"

"Just be careful, talk slowly and use easy to understand words. And hey, you never know, we may find a way out." Said Cyborg gently.

Robin nodded his head without thinking and gulped down a knot in his throat. "I just wish I knew what to say…"

"Greetings friends, what seems to be wrong." Said Starfire as she and Raven walked in. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked away in pain and dead silence filled the room. Starfire looked at her friends with curiosity, but when she looked at Raven, she wore the same "what the hell?" look on her face. Robin was the only person not looking at the floor; he was looking at his angel.

"Starfire, I need to talk to you…alone." Said Robin cautiously.

Starfire looked from face to face for some hint of what was happening, but got no help from the blank faces. She shrugged slightly and followed Robin out of the room and up towards the roof. Starfire went through the door first and Robin looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy before he disappeared around the corner.

"Fill Raven in." Robin stated, but by the look on Raven's face, she had already read someone's mind and found out the truth.

And so began the long and unforgettable walk towards the roof of the titan's tower…

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Sorry I had to do that guys, but I don't have time for any more! I have to work from 10 in the morning till 10 at night tomorrow for a tsunami relief festival! Needs my sleep!


	10. chapter 10

Robin slowly and gently opened the steel roof door to find that Starfire was already sitting on the ledge of the tower. The sun was just beginning to set, its flaming colors reflected off of Starfire's face and a warm breeze ruffled her hair. She had her knees tucked up to her chest and her eyes were simply fixed onto the orange and red sun before her, waves crashed below her. Robin sighed at the sight and slowly stumbled toward the ledge and swiftly dropped down next to Starfire.

"I take it friend Robin that this news will not be taken well." said Starfire while she kept her eyes on the sun.

Robin shook his head, "Star, I don't know how I going to tell you this, so I'm just going to talk and say whatever pops up, ok?" Starfire nodded.

Robin took in a big breath, "Well, do you remember that silver bottle that Slade stole from the museum?" he waited for a reply and got a nod.

"Well, Slade put that stuff into the tube you were in the other night. It was a clear chemical that easily mixed with the water and when you almost drowned, it got into your system."

Starfire looked at him curiously, "And what of this chemical?" she asked bravely.

"It's a sickness Star, right now at this very moment, that chemical is destroying you."

Starfire winced, "What will it do?"

"Scientists were trying to find the fountain of youth, but they made a mistake and got a chemical they call Synorodox (_I so just made this up)_. It is said to speed up the aging process until…"

"Until what Robin?" Starfire asked as she looked straight on into the red horizon.

"Until you die Starfire…"

MAIN ROOM

"You're not answering my question; I asked you if there was an antidote." demanded Raven as she slammed her hand down onto the counter.

"Beast Boy and I have been searching ever since we found out, but we can't find anything."

"I'll be right back, there must be something in my room that can help." Muttered Raven as the disappeared through the door.

Beast Boy looked helpless between the door and Cyborg, "She's gonna be ok right? There's gotta be someone out there…"

"There is Robin's old mentor, Batman?" suggested Cyborg.

Beast Boy shrugged "Might as well give him a try."

ROOF

Starfire lay sobbing lightly in Robin's loving arms; he had told her everything he knew about Synorodox.

"I promise Star, I'm going to find the antidote, no matter what I have to do." Said Robin as he held her face in both hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Starfire nodded her head and sniffled while Robin helped her to her feet. He put his arm around her waist and looked out onto the dark red and purple horizon; Starfire did the same.

"Thank you for loving me, Robin." Said Starfire

Robin looked shocked and then sad, "Star, please don't talk like that, everything is going to be fine, we're going to find a way out of this."

"I know I just wanted to thank you, for everything." said Starfire as she looked up into Robin's face with a false and weak smile.

Robin smiled and whispered, "I love you." as he ran his knuckles over her right cheek. Starfire let a real smile escape on her face as she closed her eyes and gave into his touch. He then slid a hand around the back of her neck and slowly leaned forward into a passionate and loving kiss. Starfire wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him, her heart light and her head soaring. Heat ricocheted off of Robin's chest as she explored every muscle through the thin material of his shirt.

Robin deepened the kiss and moaned against Starfire's warm lips. "Starfire…my Star…"

Robin swept her lips with his tenderly and slid his hands slowly down her sides and over her hips. His heart beat so fiercely she could feel the rapid palpitation against her own chest. Robin broke the kiss and smiled, partially out of breath, "Might want to stop there, don't wanna do anything too…"

Starfire looked at him curiously.

Robin smiled and blushed while putting a hand behind his head, "Nevermind…"

LATER

Robin tucked Starfire in gently as if a child and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back playfully as he sat on her bed.

"You need some sleep Star, tomorrow will be a very busy research day." said Robin as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

Starfire frowned and closed her eyes, "Can you do me one small favor friend Robin?"

"What?"

"Could you please stay here until I fall asleep? Please?"


	11. chapter 11

Starfire woke up to find Robin asleep by her bedside. He was leaned over onto her lap with his arms stretched out over her body and his face to the side, snoring away. She smiled at this and stifled a light giggle as she looked towards her alarm clock. Starfire gently nudged Robin in his side to wake him up and grinned when he looked up. His gaze at first was warm and sweet, but immediately turned to slight confusion.

"Friend Robin, what is wrong?" asked Starfire fearfully.

Without talking, Robin sat up on Starfire's bed and moved close to her and stroked her face.

"Something's different…and wrong." said Robin simply as he passed Starfire a mirror off of her bedside table. She looked into the mirror and noticed what Robin spoke of. She touched under her eyes softly and around her cheeks as she let a warm tear slide down her slightly wrinkled face.

"Friend Robin, what has happened to me?" asked Starfire as she looked Robin straight in the eyes.

"The process has already begun." Said Robin gently as he took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth, letting a tear or two slide down his cheeks as well. Between sobs, Starfire shook her head and tried to control her tears, but Robin let her cry all she wanted.

After a while of comforting, Robin straightened out his arms and held Starfire at her shoulders. "Starfire listen to me, we're gonna find a way out, I promise. Everything is going to be fine."

Starfire nodded her head and wiped her tears away with her palms as she settled down. Robin smiled and hugged her again, "That's my girl."

MAIN ROOM

"Thanks a lot Batman; we really appreciate your help. Call us if you find anything." said Cyborg to the main monitor in the living room.

Batman gave a curt nod and signed off as Robin and Starfire entered the room. "Did you get in touch with him?" asked Robin.

"Yeah man, he said he'd be honored to help. He even said he'd get in touch with the Justice League them and ask for help!" Said Cyborg as he gave a big thumb up sign to Starfire, but decided not to bring attention to the new wrinkles on her face.

Robin smiled and guided Starfire to the kitchen, "So what do you want for breakfast Star? I promise I'll make you anything you want."

Starfire grinned at this and said cheerfully, "May I please have the waffles of blueberry with a side of mustard?"

Robin sweat dropped and smiled, "Absolutely Star, whatever you want."

Raven and Beast Boy entered, Raven with her head in a book and Beast Boy making faces behind her back to see if she was paying any attention.

"Beast Boy, I don't have to see you in order to know that what you're doing is stupid and immature." Beast Boy immediately stopped and whistled innocently as he sat down next to Starfire. Robin set down a big plate of steaming blueberry waffles and Beast Boy drooled and started to reach for it when his had got snapped at. Beast Boy looked at Robin with a glare and Robin shook his finger at him, "Those are Starfire's." he said as he poured mustard all over the waffles.

Beast Boy gasped, "Duuuude, you totally ruined them! They aren't even waffles any more!"

Starfire took a big bite out of the top waffle and smiled as she licked her lips, "Friend Robin, you must try your own masterpiece of goodness."

Beast Boy smiled evilly, "Yeah Robin, go ahead! I bet your 'masterpiece' tastes divine!" He said as he fluttered his eyelashes and made hearts in his eyes.

Robin gulped nervously and took a forced bite from Starfire's fork and managed a fake, "mmmmm, yummy Star."

Starfire smiled and leaned forward and wiped off a smudge of mustard off of the corner of Robin's mouth with a napkin. Robin smiled thinking, _that was so worth eating a bite of that 'masterpiece'._

Beast Boy frowned when he saw that Robin got a reward for eating the waffles but then bit his lip when he got a closer look at Starfire's face. Beast Boy sweat dropped and slid away from the table and silently sat down by Raven and whispered, "Raven, check out Starfire's fa…"

"I know Beast Boy, it's part of the effects of Synorodox." She said simply without taking her head out of her book.

Beast Boy scratched his head, "So did you find anything in your books?" he asked quietly.

"Actually, I did find some stuff on other sicknesses that were thought to be incurable, but it's a mystery on how the subjects were cured." said Raven as she looked up from her book. "It may be as simple as meditating or anything else spiritual that cured those other people. I'm going to try some stuff later to see if any of that may work." And with that, Raven went back to her book.

Robin smiled when Starfire finished her breakfast and took her hand in his across the counter. "Starfire, since your health and condition will be, well, decreasing; I thought it might be useful to teach you some basic and simple martial acts moves to protect yourself."

Starfire grinned, "Oh friend Robin that would be absolutely splendid!" Satrfire grabbed Robin by the hand and dragged him to the training room. Cyborg and Beast Boy shared a "they're so gonna get together one day" look and smiled at Robin innocently.

When they reached the training room, Robin and Starfire both put on some training robes and stood across from each other. Robin bowed to Starfire with a wink and stood in a fighting stance.

"Now Star, I'm simply going to fight you, but it slow motion. All you have to do is block me with out using your alien strength or powers, got it?" said Robin encouragingly.

Starfire nodded and imitated Robin in a defense stance and focused on where Robin's feet and hands moved. She easily blocked every move that Robin sent, even as he started to move faster.

"Great job Star! Now I'm just going to show you some simple techniques you can use on any enemy."

Robin took Starfire's hand and placed her palm onto his forehead lightly. "If you do a palm-hand strike here, you can knock a person out. But if you do it too hard, you can crack the skull and kill the person, so always do it lightly, ok?"

Starfire nodded but was really concentrating on how Robin's fingers felt against her skin. She blushed slightly and Robin caught the signal and smiled and remembered the day that she snuck up on him in the training room. Robin winked at Starfire playfully and wrapped one arm around her waist and dipped her into a tango swoop.

"So let's say I attack you in this position, how would you disarm me?" he asked playfully.

Starfire giggled, "Why that is quite easy friend Robin, I would do this." She gave him a playful peck on the lips.

"Ok ok, but what about this?" said Robin as he lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, making it impossible to break free.

Starfire was about to answer when the tower intercom went off. "Robin, I need to borrow Starfire for a while." came Raven's voice from the box in the ceiling.

Robin frowned slightly but gave Starfire a quick kiss on the cheek before leading her out into the main room.


	12. chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I had spring break and then a research paper. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often from now on!

Starfire met Raven in her dark and mysterious room. Candles and incense filled the room with light and dizzying smells. Starfire sat across from Raven who hovered in the air. She hovered likewise and closed her eyes.

"Now Starfire, we're just going to do some spiritual renewal to see if it helps at all with your illness. I've read that in some cases, it helps." Said Raven as she closed her eyes and began to mutter her three words.

Starfire did the same and tried to clear her mind of every thought, even the ones of Robin. Starfire stared into darkness and thought of nothing; she started to feel empty and alone. It seemed like only seconds before she heard Raven's voice.

"Starfire wake up, we've been meditating for hours. We're going to take you to the lab and see if it had any affect on you." muttered Raven.

Starfire's eyes shot open when she looked around confused. "Friend Raven, we are finished already?"

Raven gave a small smile, "Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

Raven helped Starfire up and led her by the hand to the medical lab where Robin was already waiting. He gave a small smile to Starfire and lifted her up onto the medical table. Raven and Robin attached many censors and tubes into her and typed into the main computer. After 30 minutes of work, Raven was done and walked up to Starfire and Robin. Robin was holding onto her now wrinkled hand gently as Starfire leaned forward for the news, hope shined in her eyes.

Raven smiled slightly, "There is an improvement."

That's all she got to say. Robin picked Starfire up and twirled her around in the air and made sure to give Raven a bone crushing hug. Just as the teens were about to run to tell the others, the alarm went off. Robin frowned and looked from Starfire to Raven and they all ran out the door.

Robin was the first in the main room and had his fists clenched and his mouth tightly shut. He turned to his team and ran to his room and turned on his computer to where he could see into Slade's cell. Robin frowned deeply to see a big hole in the cement wall.

Robin walked back into the main room where all the titans were ready for their orders, even Starfire. "Starfire, I want you to stay here while we handle this. I don't want you to get hurt." Starfire left the room as Robin looked at the others. "For the rest of us, Slade has escaped and has caused a ruckus at a nearby bank to get our attention. I'll say he got more than he bargained for. Titans…GO!"

Starfire sat on her bed in the dark and sniffled slightly to no one. She silently got up and walked over to the window to watch the titans fly and ride away. She frowned slightly at being left out but knew it was for her own good and to keep her health well.

Starfire froze at the word "health" and stared at her friends growing smaller and smaller into the horizon. An idea hit her so hard that her eyes narrowed in determination and shined with hope. She slowly made her way to the roof of the tower, every step an echoing roar of thunder in a silent tower. Her fists clenched and glowed green with righteous fury as she swung the roof top door open and down onto its hinges. She walked slowly to the edge of the roof and looked out over the blood red horizon into the smoke filled city. Her eyes glowed green and her teeth clenched tight as she began to float into the air. Her now grey hair blew out and around her wrinkled face.

Between clenched teeth came the words that ricocheted throughout time.

"This ends now…"


End file.
